postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat the Movie
Postman Pat the Movie a CGI feature film based on Postman Pat. Premise Pat is lured away from his village by the chance to find success on a national talent show. Meanwhile, the village of Greendale is under threat from robot copys of the famous postman. Can Pat stop this mayhem and make the choice between fame and loyalty? Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Mr. Brown *Edwin Carbunkle *Patbot 3000 *Carbunkle's Mother *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Major Forbes *Amy Wrigglesworth *Michael Lam *George Lancaster *Simon Cowbell *Josh *Wilf *Julia Pottage (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *PAT 6 *Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry *SYLVIA 1 *Michael's Mobile Shop *The Red Tractor *Mr. Brown's Limousine Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *Ted's Mill *The Community Hall *Garner Hall *Pencaster *Sorting Office *London Cast *Stephen Mangan as Pat and the Patbot 3000 *Jim Broadbent as Mr. Brown (CEO) *Rupert Grint as Josh *David Tennant as Wilf *Susan Duerden as Sara Clifton *Sandra Teles as Julian *Jane Carr as Mrs. Goggins *T.J. Ramini as Ben *Peter Woodward as Carbunkle *Dan Hildebrand as Ted *Darren Richardson as Alf *Brian George as Ajay *Parminder Nagra as Nisha *Enn Reitel as P.C. Selby and the Reverend Timms *Robin Atkin Downes as Simon Cowbell *Steven Kynman *Teresa Gallagher *Kieron Elliott *Greg Ellis as Jimmy *Ronan Keating as Pat's Singing Voice and Ronan Production and Release The film was originally intended to be released in late 2011, but was pushed back for unknown reasons. Only one picture has been released. CGI animation is replacing the stop motion animation for this film. It will now be released on 23rd May 2014. Trivia *In 2013, the story in Postman Pat Live from Premier Stage Productions was almost the same as this film. *Gary Barlow was orignally going to be Pat's singing voice, but was later changed to Ronan Keating. *It was originally hoped that Kate Winslet would play Sara Clifton, but the role was given to Susan Deurden instead. *This film marks the return of Miss Hubbard, Major Forbes and George Lancaster. Miss Hubbard was last seen doing a cameo role in the season 3 episode Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit and George and the Major have not appeared since Season 2. *The film's working title was Postman Pat: The Movie - You Know You're the One. *One of the early robots was based on the Dalek, a character from the BBC science-fiction series "Doctor Who". *Character's Convertible Postman Pat features as one of Pat's merchandising items in this film. *Pat now has three buttons on his uniform jacket instead of two. *Pat is revealed to be 33 years old, a reference to the number of years in 2014 since the show's launch. *P.C. Selby is referred to as'' Constable'' Selby in the movie. *The television series is referenced when Mr. Brown says they are going to make a telly programme with puppets. Goofs *At some points, Ted's lorry seems to be being driven by someone else. *Pat should have had his hat off during his wedding. *In real life, Wilf would have been critically injured after being run over twice. *The doorman and the Postman Pat fans outside the studio at the "You're the One" finals should have recognised the real Postman Pat when they saw him. *As the Greendale Light Railway runs between Greendale and Pencaster, Ajay would need to make special arrangments in order to take the Greendale Rocket on to London. Gallery PostmanPattheMovieLogo.jpg PostmanPatMovie.jpg|Pat PostmanPattheMovie1.jpg|The Greendale Rocket CGIHighlandCattle.jpg PostmanPattheMovie2.jpg PostmanPattheMovie3.jpg PostmanPattheMovie4.jpg|Jess PostmanPattheMovie61.jpg PostmanPattheMovie62.jpg|PAT 1 PostmanPattheMovie63.jpg PostmanPattheMovie44.jpg PostmanPattheMovie89.jpg PostmanPattheMovie9.jpg|P.C. Selby PostmanPattheMovie86.jpg PostmanPattheMovie5.jpg|Alf's sheep in a tree PostmanPattheMovie6.jpg|Pat and Alf PostmanPattheMovie7.jpg|Jess saves the sheep PostmanPattheMovie8.jpg PostmanPattheMovie126.jpg|Carbunkle, Ben and Pat PostmanPattheMovie11.jpg PostmanPattheMovie10.jpg PostmanPattheMovie12.jpg|Simon Cowbell PostmanPattheMovie64.jpg PostmanPattheMovie65.jpg PostmanPattheMovie66.jpg PostmanPattheMovie123.jpg|Josh and Wilf PostmanPattheMovie13.jpg|Alf and his sheep audition PostmanPattheMovie14.jpg PostmanPattheMovie15.jpg|Mrs. Goggins auditions PostmanPattheMovie16.jpg|Mr. Brown and Edwin Carbunkle PostmanPattheMovie108.jpg PostmanPattheMovie109.jpg PostmanPattheMovie110.jpg|Sara, Julian and Jess PostmanPattheMovie111.jpg PostmanPattheMovie112.jpg PostmanPattheMovie113.jpg PostmanPattheMovie114.jpg PostmanPattheMovie115.jpg PostmanPattheMovie17.jpg PostmanPattheMovie20.jpg PostmanPattheMovie18.jpg PostmanPattheMovie19.jpg|Sara Clifton PostmanPattheMovie90.jpg PostmanPattheMovie91.jpg PostmanPattheMovie92.jpg PostmanPattheMovie93.jpg PostmanPattheMovie94.jpg PostmanPattheMovie95.jpg|Pat and Sara PostmanPattheMovie96.jpg|Jess as a Kitten PostmanPattheMovie97.jpg PostmanPattheMovie98.jpg|The Clifton Family PostmanPattheMovie127.jpg PostmanPattheMovie128.jpg|Sara, Julian and Jess at Christmas PostmanPattheMovie99.jpg PostmanPattheMovie23.jpg|Pat wows the audience PostmanPattheMovie22.jpg PostmanPattheMovie21.jpg PostmanPattheMovie100.jpg PostmanPattheMovie46.jpg PostmanPattheMovie47.jpg|Edwin Carbunkle PostmanPattheMovie24.jpg PostmanPattheMovie48.jpg|Pat in "The Times" PostmanPattheMovie49.jpg PostmanPattheMovie50.jpg PostmanPattheMovie51.jpg|Pat, Mr. Brown and Carbunkle PostmanPattheMovie52.jpg|Pat inspects his bobble-head toy PostmanPattheMovie53.jpg PostmanPattheMovie29.jpg|Pat inspects his robot stand-in PostmanPattheMovie31.jpg PostmanPattheMovie32.jpg|Pat tells his robot to be friendly PostmanPattheMovie55.jpg|Carbunkle activates the PATBOT PostmanPattheMovie56.jpg|JESSBOT PostmanPattheMovie58.jpg PostmanPattheMovie60.jpg PostmanPattheMovie28.jpg|Major Forbes PostmanPattheMovie87.jpg|Jess poses for the cameras PostmanPattheMovie88.jpg PostmanPattheMovie80.jpg|Josh and Jess PostmanPattheMovie116.jpg PostmanPattheMovie117.jpg PostmanPattheMovie118.jpg PostmanPattheMovie119.jpg PostmanPattheMovie120.jpg PostmanPattheMovie121.jpg PostmanPattheMovie122.jpg PostmanPattheMovie25.jpg|Wilf PostmanPattheMovie38.jpg|Pat launches his own breakfast cereal PostmanPattheMovie54.jpg|Pat signs autographs PostmanPattheMovie124.jpg PostmanPatWilf.jpg PostmanPattheMovie33.jpg|Wilf sets a trap for Pat PostmanPattheMovie34.jpg PostmanPattheMovie67.jpg PostmanPattheMovie68.jpg PostmanPattheMovie57.jpg|P.C. Selby, Julian, Ted and Ajay PostmanPattheMovie26.jpg PostmanPattheMovie27.jpg PostmanPattheMovie59.jpg PostmanPattheMovie40.jpg|The Robots take over PostmanPattheMovie30.jpg|Ben PostmanPattheMovie39.jpg PostmanPattheMovie78.jpg PostmanPattheMovie101.jpg PostmanPattheMovie102.jpg|Pat and Jess try to escape the PATBOTs PostmanPattheMovie103.jpg PostmanPattheMovie104.jpg PostmanPattheMovie105.jpg PostmanPattheMovie106.jpg PostmanPattheMovie107.jpg|Pat misses the JESSBOT's laser PostmanPattheMovie35.jpg PostmanPattheMovie125.jpg PostmanPattheMovie69.jpg PostmanPattheMovie36.jpg PostmanPattheMovie70.jpg PostmanPattheMovie71.jpg PostmanPattheMovie72.jpg PostmanPattheMovie73.jpg PostmanPattheMovie41.jpg PostmanPattheMovie42.jpg PostmanPattheMovie43.jpg PostmanPattheMovie74.jpg PostmanPattheMovie75.jpg PostmanPattheMovie76.jpg|Pat hangs onto Jess' tail PostmanPattheMovie77.jpg PostmanPattheMovie83.jpg PostmanPattheMovie84.jpg PostmanPattheMovie85.jpg PostmanPattheMovie81.jpg|Mr. Brown, Simon Cowbell, Pat, Wilf and Josh PostmanPattheMovie45.jpg PostmanPattheMovie79.jpg|Mr. Brown PostmanPattheMovie37.jpg PostmanPattheMovie82.jpg|Mrs. Goggins and the Reverend Timms Promotional images Postman Pat The Movie promo.png PatJessStephenManganonTheOneShow.jpg|Stephen Mangan promotes the film on BBC1's "The One Show", 29th October 2013 PatJessStephenManganonTheOneShow2.jpg|Stephen Mangan promotes the film on BBC1's "The One Show", 14th May 2014 JessStephenManganonTheOneShow.jpg|Stephen Mangan sorts "The One Show"'s mail, 14th May 2014 PostmanPattheMovieFindAnyFilm.jpg|Moments worth paying for @ FindAnyFilm.com Posters PostmanPattheMoviePoster.jpg|UK Poster PostmanPattheMoviePoster2.jpg PostmanPattheMoviePoster3.jpg PostmanPattheMoviePosterUKPat.jpg|UK Poster (Pat) PostmanPattheMoviePosterUKJess.jpg|UK Poster (Jess) PostmanPattheMoviePosterUKPATBOT.jpg|UK Poster (PATBOT) PostmanPattheMoviePosterAUS.jpg|Australian Poster Trailers File:Postman Pat The Movie - Official Trailer|Theatrical Trailer 1 File:Postman Pat - Official Trailer 2 - In Cinemas May 23|Theatrical Trailer 2 File:Official Postman Pat trailer - Moments worth paying for @ FindAnyFilm|FindAnyFilm.com Trailer TV Spots File:Postman Pat The Movie TV Spot 1 File:Postman Pat The Movie TV Spot 2 Clips File:Postman Pat The Movie - Audition Tape - Clip-0|Postman Pat's audition for "You're the One" External links *Official website Category:Films